


What Keeps Her Sane

by AzulaLover50000



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzulaLover50000/pseuds/AzulaLover50000
Summary: What Keeps A Former Princess Sane
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Kudos: 18





	What Keeps Her Sane

"What's bothering you?" Ty Lee asked both her son; she could tell that not unlike his sister at his age, Lu Ten was very sensitive and easy to worry. "Why is it mum sometimes talks to nothing? And why does she get visits from the Avatar or doctors?" Ty Lee knew he would ask this, Shiki after all had known the worst of the episodes when she was a child to preteen.

"Your mother has a sickness of her mind, it is better than how it was the years before when Shiki and you were born. It has mostly dissipated by now, but it has left minor side effects; the Avatar and doctors check her mental health and chi are balanced." "Does that mean it's not always balanced?" "Yes, but she is at the healthiest she could ever have hoped to be."

Azula finally got home from visiting the mental hospital, she looked happy. "What brings that smile to your lips dear?" Ty Lee was curious. "I found out my mental illness will completely dissolve in three years," the princess was smiling. "That's great!" "They mentioned one thing, one thing I have always been glad about … they said it's because of you." "Me?" Ty Lee was confused.

"Yes, you are. It's always been you," Azula then hugged her wife tightly, feeling joyful. When the night came, Azula looked as she lay in bed. "I knew that I helped you, but not that I helped you this much," she smiled. "What can I say," the former princess smiled warmly. "You keep me sane, I'm beginning to think you always had."


End file.
